Studying
by TayaCurragh
Summary: This is what happen when i try to study...A random peice of fluff, Alec tries to make magnus study.


**Studying**

**This is what happens when I'm supposed to be revising for my psychology exam :)**

**

* * *

**

"So…what are the strengths and weaknesses of the multi-store model of memory?" Alec was desperately trying to help Magnus study. Unfortunately, Magnus was trying just as hard _not_ to learn. He made to lay his head on his arms, carefully, as to not mess up his precious spiked hair, which had worked into in generous amounts of glitter.

Alec sighed, running his slender hand through his dark hair, becoming stressed at the other boy's reluctance to work. Reaching out to pick up a different book, Magnus's slim, ring-laden hand grabbed his.

"Can I paint your nails? It'll look great!" Magnus asked, looking up through his long, perfectly black eyelashes. _He must wear mascara, _Alec thought, (not that he had much knowledge of make-up), blushing slightly, palms sweating from a mix of nervousness and the warmth of Magnus's hand. And just being so close to him, of course. Blushing deeper, he looked down at his nails.

"I'll take that as a yes" Magnus whispered, his voice as smooth as silk. _How does he do that? His voice? _

"Umm…I'm not sure," Alec mumbled, "I mean, I think we should be studying…the exam, it's tomorrow".

"Is work all you ever do?" Magnus jokingly grumbled, remembering how Alec was always either the library studying, or walking around with a book. How he managed to avoid walking into walls/people/lockers, Magnus had never been able to work out. Especially with that hair, _that smooth, silky, oh-so perfect hair. I bet it feels as luxurious as it looks_, Magnus though, extremely tempted to try it. Bit, because of Alec's shyness, he had to work so hard just to be able to study in Alec's own room. He didn't want to ruin it now.

"Reading counts."

"Oh," Alec played with his fingers nervously.

_Damn._ Magnus cursed himself. _I've made him shy again. Come on, Bane. Do something. Think._

Looking around the room, tying to think, it was pretty average. Normal stuff for a straight A student, bookshelves crammed with books, globe in the corner. Various posters of nerd-rock bands neatly pinned up over blue walls. Magnus didn't mind blue, but he thought a soft pink would suit Alec better. Well, it was rather surprising that it was a colour at all, actually. With Al

Alec's choice of monotone clothes, anyone would think he didn't know what colour was. Magnus, on the other hand, exhibited enough colour to rival a kaleidoscope.

Magnus's eyes stopped at the window, gazing through to the town slightly below – the house was on a slightly sloping hill leading out of town. _That's a good idea!_

"Alec, hun, we're going for a walk", Magnus announced, his abnormal amber eyes meeting Alec's blue ones. Standing up, he took Alec's hand, firmly enough so he couldn't refuse.

"But…"

"No buts."

Magnus had to half-pull (although gently) Alec out of his own house and up the gradual slope, their long legs enabling them to conquer the hill easily. Alec realised he had no choice, and also had no idea where he was going, so he just let himself be guided by the other boy, although really he didn't mind. He was with Magnus, that's all he wanted.

"Where are we going?" Alec wondered aloud, his voice slightly bolder than usual.

"Wait and see, baby" Magnus replied.

'_He must eat silk. Like, seriously. Drink Shampoo or something. And conditioner._' Alec thought, cheeks turning pink again. Magnus smiled to himself. Seeing Alec blush was just too cute.

Together, they made it to the top of the hill, pausing to regain their breath. Magnus looked around, searching for a lane he knew, which leads to a meadow he sometimes went to think.

"You do know where we're going, don't you?" Alec warily questioned.

"Oh course I do, Alec dear," Magnus spotted the lane.

Walking down the lane, hand in hand, Alec looked around. He had never been here before, despite it being so close to his house. The lane was fringed with mixed flowers, trying to make the most of the sun – autumn was fast approaching.

"Ah, this is the place", Magnus announced their arrival.

The field was huge, overlooking most of the town. The luscious green grass swayed in the gentle breeze, colourful flowers weaved into it.

"It's beautiful," Alec gasped.

Saying nothing, Magnus lead his boyfriend to a patch of soft grass, and sat himself down. He patted the grass next, which Alec sat on. Magnus pulled him closer, whispering, "Just like you".

Alec blushed deeply. No-one had ever said anything like that to him before. Magnus entwined their fingers.

"Look up at the sky, Alec" he murmured.

Alec looked upwards, and suddenly realised it was getting late.

"Maybe I should…"

"Shh." Magnus placed a delicate finger on his lips, "The sun. It's setting".

He was right. The sun was sitting lower and lower in the sky, spreading multiple colours into the perfect blue.

He didn't know what to say.

"It's…it's…"

"Perfect."

"Yeah. It's perfect up here".

"It wouldn't be perfect without you," Magnus murmured, turning his body towards the other boy.

Their eyes met; Alec was sure his heart had stopped.

Magnus's hand came up to stroke Alec's smooth cheek; he closed the small distance between them, meeting Alec's soft lips with his own.

* * *

**The End =)**

**I've always wanted to write The End at the end :)**

**It sounds like there should be more. But there isn't. Muwahhahaha.**

**...Review?**


End file.
